The Issue, a Glee fanfic
by raziel9753
Summary: Sam and Finn


Hello!

This is a smutty one-shot.

This is my first story ever written in first person, so sorry if it's a bit bumpy.

Review!

Sorry for the chunky layout, it looked fine in google docs

Finn went through the moves one more time, trying to catch on, but he was getting tired and stumbling anyway. It was around two hours after school and he was in choir room with Sam, practicing for Rocky Horror glee. Sam was wearing his costume, those tight gold short things, and I could see why lots of the girls liked him. He had a pretty solid six pack, and his pecs were nice and big. He had thick, muscular biceps and a solid back. Wait.. shit, what am I thinking? I'm a dude! I LIKE GIRLS! But hey, looking and thinking can't hurt. "Dude, why don't you try in your costume? You should practice in it at least once." Sam cut in.

"I guess, but thing is, I'm a little uncomfortable with my body..." I replied. No way I was gonna jump around in my boxers.

"Dude, you may not have rock solid abs, but you're not fat at all and your character isn't supposed to have abs anyway. And look what I'm in. You have NOTHING to complain about"

Sam said. Well, I guess I kinda did have to give him that one. I undressed right down to my boxers.

"Dude, you're not bad at all. You ain't got nothing on these (gestures to own stomach) but you got a solid two pack at least. You're gonna be fine!" said Sam.

We continued rehearsing, practicing different lines here and there a couple songs. That's when I fell something in my groin. Fuck, I was getting a boner! Shit! And it had to come right when I was in nothing but my underwear with another guy? Mailman, mailman, mailman, mailman mailman. Oh crap, this is a strong one! I'm not gonna be able to stop it...

Sam turned back around from doing whatever little dance move he had been the moment before, and his eyes instantly shot to my rapidly bulging shorts. Oh shit. Thank grilled cheesus I'm wearing the type with a button fly so it doesn't pop out.

"Uh dude, you got a bit of an issue there." Sam said, a little nervously.

"Sorry man, I started thinking about Rachel and I couldn't stop it." I replied, feeling the blood that wasn't used in my dick rise to my cheeks.

We looked at each other for a moment, then looked away, not really sure what to do I glanced back quickly I noticed something. Sam's insanely tight gold shorts were starting to strain a little. I watched this strain grow and grow until his unit was basically outlined in his shorts. He blushed. "Shit man, sorry, when I saw yours I started thinking about sex and well, you can see the result." Sam explained.

Hey, one good thing came out of this at least. My dick is quite a bit bigger then Sam's! Well, if I do say so myself it's quite a bit larger then average, but since I hang around with Puck all the time I think of myself as pretty small cause his dick is fucking MASSIVE. Well I guess it is why he's called Puckzilla.

Sam broke the silence and said "Well, we can't really do anything with boners, so wanna help each other out?"

"Erm, sure." I replied. Might as well, not like anything bad could happen, right? We were both straight.

I walked to the choir room door and locked it. Mr. Schue had given me the key since we would be the last ones leaving. Sam had already sat down on a chair, so I took a seat next to him. Thank god he was taking off his shorts first.

He finally got them off and slid them down his legs, his good 6 inchish dick popping out. "Fuck those shorts are tight. Makes me feel like my balls are in a friggin vice." Sam said.

I pulled down my shorts next, my thick 8 incher popping to attention.

"Fuck man, you're big!" Sam said incredulously. "I may have you on body, but you got it in the pants! Uhm, can I touch it?" Well Sam was nice. I couldn't see why he couldn't, I jacked off with Puck frequently. It was a little weird doing it with a new person though. "Uh, go ahead." I said.

Sam closed his right fist around my dick. His fingers just barely touched the bottom of his palm. Then, he started stroking. He did it differently then I usually did, which felt nice. He stroked slowly for a good minute or so, then stood up, not saying anything. What was he doing? He walked between my legs, and kneeled. He grabbed my shaft, and started to like the bottom of it. "Whoa dude, what the fuck are you doing?" I practically yelled. Thankfully the choir room is soundproof. "Well, I wanted you to feel good, and your dick is soo big, I thought I could just suck you off. Not that much difference from jerking. I'm not gay or any shit like that, I'm just looking for pleasure." replied Sam. Well he did have a fucking HUGE mouth, might as well give it a shot. "Uh, go ahead then, I guess." I said, a little awkwardly. He continued licking, moving his way down and taking my sack into his mouth. He outlined each of my balls with his tongue, damn that felt good. I guess he could fit quite a few balls in his mouth. Then moved up and took my head into his mouth. Fuck, he was good at this. Who else had he sucked off? He let go of my dick with his hands, and gripped the chair I was sitting on. He started pushing down, taking a bit more each thrust.

He popped off and said, "Dude, can you push me down? I can't get much by myself but I can probably take the whole thing if you help. Don't be afraid, look at the size of my mouth! I can take it!" Sam said. Well, his mouth did look like a friggin cave, so I thought it made sense. He went back to work, and put my hand on the top of his head, wrapping his hair in my fingers, it felt like the natural thing to do. I pushed down, careful not to go to hard a couple times, and he made it a quarter of the way down. Holy shit that felt good. If you have asked an hour ago if I would like getting blown by a guy, i would have said no but fuck, this was the best! I pushed down hard this time, taking control of his head and face fucking him. Holy shit, this was a new level of pleasure. I pushed him down and held him with the whole shaft in his mouth. I could feel the end in his throat, the head pressed against the back. Everything was wet and soft. I lifted him up and continued banging his mouth, harder then I ever thought someone could take. I started to moan and groan, god this was awesome. "Dude I'm gonna cum!" I managed to let out, not even trying to think of the mail man. It shot out, and I felt like the chair was on rockets and I was being blasted to the moon. I let go of his head and he popped off, mouth filled with my jizz. I spurted a little aftershock, shooting onto his naked chase. He scooped it off with his hand and licked it. Fuck he was sexy, sexier then I thought.

"Holy fuck you're amazing, how did you take that?" I asked. "I dunno, just never had much of a gag reflex." He replied. I stood up and helped Sam up. I pushed him over to the piano so he was facing me. I needed to make him feel as good as he made me. I attacked his his chest with my mouth, licking all over his thick pecs and nipples. I slid down and sucked and licked his abs and navel, covering his entire front with spit. I grabbed his dick in one hand and started stroking while i jabbed my fingers into his mouth with the other. I was obviously rock solid again, my dick so hard it was painful and starting to curve upwards. I pulled my fingers out of his mouth, grabbing his hips and leaning him over the piano. I took a moment to enjoy the scenery. Damn, he had a nice, muscular round ass. I grabbed it and groped the cheeks roughly. Then I decided to start. I had never done this before and I knew it would probably suck, but I had to give it a try. I spread his ass wide, and pushed my face into his crack, and started to lick his hole. Sam started moaning quietly. It was weird, about to have sex with a dude, but hey, we were just friends, it was just for pleasure. I pushed my tongue into his ass. He started to moan my name, fuck that was hot. "Finn, Finnn, Finnnnn". Apparently I was pretty good after all. I probed for a little longer, then took my face out of his crack. I replaced it with my already slick finger. I had slicked him up pretty good with my tongue, and he didn't show and sign of pain so I started pumping it in and out. I had never had my finger in an ass before, and it felt pretty weird. It was all soft and wet and tight inside. He seemed pretty adjusted to this so i pushed a second in.

He grunted and said, in between pants, "Ahh, dude, wait a sec". I waited, until he started pushing back on my fingers trying to get more in. I started pumping again, spreading my fingers and streaching his hole more. I paused to slip a third finger in. This time he just moaned loudly. I waited a while, then started pumping when he seemed ready. I curved my fingers, searching for his spot. I knew I found it when he basically screamed in pleasure. I hit it a few more times, then pulled out. I spat in my hand and rubbed it onto my dick. It was still slick from Sam's bj but I wanted to make sure not to hurt him. I spread his ass again, but pushed my dick into the crack so it was pointing up at me. Sam looked back at me and clenched his butt so it squeezed my dick. I smirked and angled it so my dick's head was at this entrance. He turned around and got ready to take it.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"Yes! But, I've kinda never done this before, so take it slow, ok?" he replied. Damn, his ass's virginity. Or is it manginity? I dunno. It's a bigger deal then I thought though. I pushed forward, and my head entered Sam. "Oh, Finn, ohahhh!" he grunted. He breathed heavily as he adjusted. Damn he was was tight. Felt like he was gonna pop off the head of my dick. I continued to push in, nice and slowly. When I was about half way in, Sam said, "Holy fuck dude, how much more of your dick is back there? It's so fucking long!". "Uh, dude, your only halfway." I replied. I kept sliding until finally, my pelvis connected with his perfect ass. It was a little strange being sheathed in your guy friends ass, but damn, did it feel good. His ass was insanely tight, and it felt so fucking good. "Fuck dude, you're so long!" Sam said. I laughed a little. "What does it feel like, having a cock in your ass?" I asked. I was actually interested. "Uh, well it hurts a little at first, but it feels so amazing afterwards, holy shit! Now please, start moving!" I started thrusting in and out. "Holy fuck your ass is tight dude!" I said. Oh damn this felt food. I kept thrusting, in and out. I could feel my balls slapping into his crotch each time. This was so much better then banging Santana. Sam was so much tighter, and being a guy he knew exactly what I wanted, in a a way a girl could never know. I shifted a bit, searching for his prostate. I knew I found it when Sam yelled, "Ah, FINN, there!". He was moaning in ecstasy, and soon I was too, grunting each time I slammed into him. Sam started moaning, louder and louder, and I sensed he was going to cum. I reached around and started tugging on his dick. He basically screamed as he came, his ass squeezing my dick, and I came too, shooting my jizz into his ass. Sam caught his breath and said "That was amazing! You jizzed so much in me...". "We gotta do this again sometime!" I replied, pulling out of him. He grunted. I grinned a little watching my cum dripping out of his hole. I gave his ass one last spank before he turned back around. "We have to do this again sometime!" 


End file.
